


The Common Ground

by FreeFallingInTen



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other, Sort of a standalone story with Death in it.
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeFallingInTen/pseuds/FreeFallingInTen
Summary: 有死亡，有惡魔，有天使。靈感來自「好預兆」(Good Omens)，私心喜愛 Death 所以任性寫了他。後面會有 Crowley 與 Aziraphale 加入戰局，譜出他們的……的……愛情故事？他們都在一起六千年了，多談情說愛個幾篇也無妨吧 :)





	The Common Ground

黑衣惡魔站在一片豐饒之地，看著死亡拖著黑袍曳地而行。

他自身的任務已經完成，天火即將降臨，即便是惡魔的他，被那樣的焰火打擊到仍是吃不消，所以他必須找個地方躲避，才能繼續坐壁上觀。但死亡不然，他可以像現在這樣散步，沉浸在天火與岩漿裡也無妨，他可以如入無人之境，因為他原本便沒有所謂形體，也不像任何惡魔與天使，被賜予的形體一旦消滅，就要面臨備受質詢與「教訓」的結果，還有無止盡的報告與等候，才能取得下一副軀體。

死亡到底是天使還是惡魔，這個論戰在天堂與地獄開打之前就在吵了，黑衣惡魔自己的解讀是，這個「東西」似乎只負責收取喪命生物的靈魂，這種麻煩事天堂比較會管，所以這傢伙應該是天堂來的，可是今天黑衣惡魔又疑惑了，這死亡又是黑色的，還不怕天火灼燒，與地獄的自己比較接近。

**不知道聖水對那傢伙有沒有用？**

黑衣惡魔既恐慌又想知道，但又趕忙把這個念頭從腦內趕走。

聖水哪，我的撒旦啊，你是瘋了嗎？

他在安全之處，力量集中在眼部，看著遠方的死亡。

死亡在天火之間走著，大地在發光、草木在焚燒、人類在哀號，死亡全然不顧，只是悠然收割死者的靈魂，像農夫收割穀物，骨骸的大手揮動鐮刀，魂魄就被刀刃勾出來，勾不出來的，死亡把手伸入亡者體內，牽引著魂魄離開肉體，那動作近乎人類口中的溫柔，但他知道那只是表象，越是不屈的魂魄，被死亡碰觸時越會感到痛苦，這是墮天使們說的，死亡會這麼做只是基於上帝的要求，他聽過太多耳語，死亡啊，對這些靈魂沒有憐憫也沒有感情，他的形體在靈魂面前會有所不同，他的臉孔將不是骸骨，可能會化為這靈魂熟稔的死者，或是靈魂生前最掛念的逝者，然後死亡會用他對這些靈魂的認識，說服靈魂乖乖就範。死亡在每個生靈的降世那刻起就一路關注他們，生靈的一切舉動都瞞不過他，因此要說服這些靈對死亡不是難事。

若不是無盡的等待，死亡不會知道這麼多的事。

他想起 **Engelsgeduld** 一字，原意為「無比的耐性」，也許正是最適合死亡的字眼。

天堂與地獄在這個時候開啟大門，死亡收起鐮刀，翅膀一展一揮，該到哪裡去的靈魂，就會飛往哪裡。

照慣例天梯與黑梯上都會有人，但今天天梯倒是異常冷清，黑梯滿到還一度塞住，無名惡魔知道自己在這種狀況下應該要去幫忙疏通疏通，但他今天可是有業績的，他有那個權力不去接觸亡魂。

等到黑梯上的魂魄通通送下去，死亡還站在燒盡的土地上，黑影之翅還冒著白煙，黑袍下的頭抬起，天梯就在這個時候被風吹散般消失，留下死亡在原地。

惡魔挖挖鼻孔，用力一個呼氣把滿腔黃沙灰燼給噴出來。

他討厭這種地方，也討厭天火與上帝，天哪他甚至討厭一直看著死亡幹活的自己。

惡魔試圖回想剛剛自己做的一些事，讓天堂會不太高興的那些。

他想，羅得的妻子一向是個好奇心旺盛的人，不對，以他對人類的理解，好奇心人皆有之，該是惡魔的他也不遑多讓，但最終只差在個體的選擇，是否讓好奇心主宰行動而已，他捏捏鼻子吹口氣，那股氣化作風，在羅得之妻的頸項邊耳語，勾起她的好奇心，然後那個女人真的回過頭去，接著就如他的預期，聖德芬振翅，她便一陣黑一陣白地化成鹽柱，驚恐的羅得與孩子頭也不回地奔去，而她就如其他亡者，靜待死亡之鐮眷顧。

羅得與孩子的驚恐，他看得無比高興。這是地獄的勝利。

不久，他掉頭往下，打算遠離這座被夷平的黃沙地。

「**『惡魔』。**」

一股強烈的視線刺到他背後，死亡在那裡，聲音如從萬里深淵扶搖直上，**這個存在真讓我不舒服**，黑衣惡魔想著，他硬著頭皮回望，那黑洞般的眼讓他不適感加倍，但身為惡魔的驕傲令他的腰桿瞬間硬了幾分。

「死亡。」

「**回答你的問題。**」那聲音似乎帶著點尖銳。「**聖水無法拿我奈何，天使與惡魔怎麼想我，隨便你們，有些存在與我無關**。」

「你……」

可以聽得見我。惡魔的後半句沒有出口，他的眼睛化為全黑，警戒地看著死亡，但他的黑色比起死亡的黑暗氣息，也許只能稱得上是接近黑的一團顏色。

「**你想得很用力。**」

死亡的袍尾拖曳，他則開始後退。

惡魔可以確定，天哪，他可以確定死亡的語氣帶著戲弄。

死亡說完便離開了荒草不生的古城，惡魔則是慌張地坐上黑梯離去。  


天火洗禮之地，黑夜即將來臨。

TBC.

\----

「天火洗禮之地」出自聖經，指所多瑪 (Sodom) 與蛾摩拉 (Gomorrah)，罪惡滿盈而被神摧毀之城。

死亡與無名惡魔還會再出現一陣子，然後就是天使與蛇蛇的場子啦。


End file.
